1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to dryers and more specifically it relates to a dehydration device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous dryers have been provided in prior art that are machines which remove water from clothes by tumbling the clothes through forced hot air systems. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.